Pokemon: The New Age
by TallBeauty
Summary: A new spin on the world of Pokemon. Twin daughters of the new Petalburg gym leader begin studying at a private academy specially formatted for aspiring Pokemon Masters. Follow them and their friends as they grow and mature to learn more about the world of not only Pokemon, but the reality of life. WARNING: Strong language, violence, alcohol and drug references and sexual content.


**Dear Reader:**

**Note: This Poke'mon fanfiction only includes Poke'mon from the first, second and third generations. I lost complete interest after the third generation.**

**All characters are original creations by myself and my best friend. Based off of the Poke'mon games from, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Even from the Gamecube game Poke'mon XD.**

**Regions included are: Kanto, Johto and Hoenn.**

**The following is random info on the characters in the story. More may be added later.**

Name: Kari Christiansen  
Age: 16-22  
Sex: Female  
Birthplace: Azalea Town, Johto  
Hometown: Verdanturf Town, Hoenn  
Father: Norman Christiansen  
Mother: Natalie Franklin  
Sibling(s): Kimmy Christiansen  
Hair: Milk chocolate brown  
Eyes: Pool blue  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: American  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 134 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Master  
Employment: Pretty Petal Flower Shop  
Hobbies: Gardening, reading, cooking, fashion, dancing, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Delcatty (Princess) Normal -Female  
Beautifly (Whisper) Bug/Flying - Female  
Altaria (Éowyn) Dragon/Flying - Female  
Milotic (Zelda) Water - Female  
Ninetales (Arwen) Fire - Female  
Bellossom (Orchid) Grass - Female

Name: Kimmy Christiansen  
Age: 16-22  
Sex: Female  
Birthplace: Azalea Town, Johto  
Hometown: Dewford Town, Hoenn  
Father: Norman Christensen  
Mother: Natalie Franklin  
Sibling(s): Kari Christiansen  
Hair: Milk Chocolate brown  
Eyes: Pool blue  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: American  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 141 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Master  
Employment: Mauville City Pokémon Daycare  
Hobbies: Video games, cooking, biking, drawing, writing, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Vaporeon (River) Water - Male  
Linoone (Noone) Normal - Female  
Seviper (Celina) Poison - Female  
Peliper (Pepper) Water/Flying - Male  
Piloswine (Whilber) Ice/Ground - Male  
Salamence (Kevin) Dragon/Flying - Male

Name: Riley Mitchell  
Age: 18-24  
Sex: Male  
Birthplace: Norfolk, England  
Hometown: Mauville City, Hoenn  
Father: Gordon Mitchell  
Mother: Lydia Bennett  
Sibling(s): Katya, Trevor, Rachael  
Hair: Sandy blonde  
Eyes: Hazel  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: British  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 187 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Master  
Employment: Mauville City Casino  
Hobbies: Sports, dancing, fishing, surfing, swimming, gaming, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Zangoose (Scar) Normal - Male  
Jolteon (Flash) Electric - Male  
Sandslash (Slash) Ground -Male  
Sharpedo (Jaws) Water/Dark -Male  
Crobat (Blackout) Poison/Flying - Male  
Armaldo (Barracade) Bug/Rock - Male

Name: Steven Stone Jr.  
Age: 19-25  
Sex: Male  
Birthplace: Rustburo City, Hoenn  
Hometown: Mossdeep City, Hoenn  
Father: Steven Stone Sr.  
Mother: Penelope Devon  
Sibling(s): Chloe Stone  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Light green  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: American  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 200 lbs.  
Occupation: Hoenn Pokémon League Champion  
Employment: Evergrande City Pokémon League  
Hobbies: Stone and rock collecting, writing, jogging, sports, fencing, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Cradily (Kronos) Grass/Rock - Male  
Skarmory (Starscream) Steel/Flying - Male  
Aggron (Ironhide) Steel/Ground - Male  
Claydol (Optimus) Ground/Psychic - N/A  
Armaldo (Frenzy) Bug/Rock - Male  
Metagross (Devestator) Steel/Psychic - N/A

Name: Alicia Hill  
Age: 16-22  
Sex: Female  
Birthplace: Vermillion City, Kanto  
Hometown: Lilycove City, Hoenn  
Father: John Hill  
Mother: Sarah Winchester  
Sibling(s): Darcy, Chad, Sheila  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Eyes: Green  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: American  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 167 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Master  
Employment: Hoenn Safari Zone  
Hobbies: Writing, painting, singing, piano, guitar, jogging, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Absol (Star) Dark - Female  
Espeon (Eclipse) Psychic - Female  
Banette (Chucky) Ghost - Male  
Kingdra (Triton) Water/Dragon - Male  
Flygon (Draco) Ground/Dragon - Male  
Houndoom (Flicker) Fire/Dark - Female

Name: Shox McEwan  
Age: 18-24  
Sex: Male  
Birthplace: Manchester, England  
Hometown: Gateon Port, Orre  
Father: Albert McEwan  
Mother: Miranda Bunton  
Sibling(s): Emily McEwan  
Hair: Auburn red  
Eyes: Light brown  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: Irish/British  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 153 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Master  
Employment: Orre Realgam Tower  
Hobbies: Fishing, swimming, surfing, drinking, jogging, video gaming, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Arcanine (Arken) Fire - Male  
Gyrados (Tsunami) Water/Flying - Male  
Sableye (Joker) Ghost/Dark - Male  
Scizor (Solus) Bug/Steel - Male  
Manectric (Sparky) Electric - Male  
Salamence (Celest) Dragon/Flying - Female

Name: Cassie Shroeder  
Age: 11-17  
Sex: Female  
Birthplace: Pallet Town, Kanto  
Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto  
Father: Jonathan Schroeder Sr.  
Mother: Melissa Jenkins  
Sibling(s): Johnny Shroeder Jr.  
Hair: Auburn brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: German/American  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 127 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Trainer  
Employment: Kanto Safari Zone  
Hobbies: Gardening, exploring, fishing, reading, drawing, Pokémon care, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Pidgeot (Tweetie) Normal/Flying - Female  
Raichu (Sparky) Electric - Male  
Clefable (Pinky) Normal - Female  
Dewgong (Seabert) Water/Ice - Male  
Flareon (Fluffy) Fire - Female  
Venusaur (Geranium) - Female

Name: Christie Burke  
Age: 17-23  
Sex: Female  
Birthplace: Oldale Town, Hoenn  
Hometown: Slateport City, Hoenn  
Father: Michael Burke  
Mother: Medina Oswell  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Hair: Light blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: American  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 142 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Coordinator  
Employment: The Lap Lounge, Slateport City  
Hobbies: Jogging, dating, fashion, modeling, dancing, swimming, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Roselia (Rosanna) Grass/Poison - Female  
Gorebyss (Ariel) Water - Female  
Rapidash (Esmarelda) Fire - Female  
Swellow (Ruby) Normal/Flying - Female  
Masquerain (Opal) Bug/Flying - Female  
Chimecho (Twinkle) Psychic - Female

Name: Sade Thomas  
Age: 16-22  
Sex: Male  
Birthplace: Fortree City, Hoenn  
Hometown: Verdanturf Town, Hoenn  
Father: Phillip Thomas  
Mother: Starla Richardson  
Sibling(s): Brittany, Tasha, Leslie  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Race: Caucasian  
Nationality: American  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 158 lbs.  
Occupation: Pokémon Coordinator  
Employment: Lilycove Art Museum  
Hobbies: Dancing, reading, fashion, cooking, swimming, Pokémon care, etc.  
Pokémon Party:  
Gardevoir (Cher) Psychic - Female  
Azumaril (Bubbles) Water - Female  
Camerupt (Blitz) Fire/Ground - Male  
Miltank (Sweetiebell) Normal - Female  
Pidgeot (Sabel) Normal/Flying - Male  
Jumpluff (Cottonball) Grass/Fly - Female

**The stories composed will include these characters and their personal journeys to become the best at Poke'mon Training or Coordination. And some personal drama here and there.**

**More to come. **


End file.
